


So I'm Adopted, Huh.

by 7Seconds



Category: Osomatsu - Fandom, Osomatsu san, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Reader!, Brothers Are 22, Competition, Gen, I'll add tags, LIGHT swearing (only the word 'hell'), Reader Is 16, Reader is a girl, Sibling Rivalry, Trying To Make This Accurate!, barely any, reader is childish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Seconds/pseuds/7Seconds
Summary: Reader-Chan is adopted by Matsuyo and Matsuzo! Pretty self explanatory, if I do say so myself! This was fun writing so hopefully you enjoy reading it, ha.





	1. Ch.1 These Are My Brothers?!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on suggestions or things I should fix! I'm always looking for ways to improve!

It’s always been boring. You’re _sure_ though, today is the day. Today is the day you’ll be adopted. Adopted at fourteen. What a weird dream. But you _told_ yourself today was the day.

But it wasn’t.

 

*Two years later*

 

You still haven’t given up. You _will_ be adopted. Today. At the age of sixteen, you’ll be adopted. You’re going to live with a very caring mom and dad, you’ll be happy, they’ll be happy. They’ll love you. _And you’re sure of it._

 

*An Hour Later*

 

“We’re adopting her.” Those words. Your heart did a thousand tiny flips inside its small cage. “Dear?” “Yes?” This woman you hope to be your mom smiles.

“We’re taking you home with us.”

 

*20-30 Minutes Later *  


You look over the house. You couldn’t even form words the entire trip. Your parents’ names were Matsuyo and Matsuzo. You don’t care _what_ those names sound like to others. You have a family now. And you never thought otherwise.

“Are you excited, (Y/N)?” “Yes! Yes I am thank you so much!” You smile at your new dad. “Heh, thank _you_ we’ve always wanted a daughter.” “Well, ha, now you got one! But is it okay for me to ask…” “Oh! Anything is fine!” Your mom informs with a smile looking into the mirror to the backseat. “Why did you adopt a sixteen year old when there were eight and nine year old girls there?”

The car goes silent for a few seconds and you wonder if you said the wrong thing. “Oh! I’m sorry dear. Ha.” “Matsuyo?” Her name slid off your tongue in all the right ways. _A mom…_ “Well, we wanted a daughter and we have boys as you know.” “I have brothers?” You excitedly laugh and cheer not knowing about them. You knew they had other kids but it never really _clicked_ to you till now.

You have brothers.  
“Am I the oldest?” “Ah, no, actually sweetie, you’re the youngest.” “Heh, Matsuzo, little Todomatsu will be happy to have a little sister.” “Finally not the youngest.” You think for a little. What are they like? Are they nice? Are they rude? Are they fun? “Do I have two brothers?” You wonder aloud without much thought.

“Oh! Dear heavens no!” Matsuzo and Matsuyo start laughing and you tilt your head to the left slightly. “What do you mean?” Maybe three. Three seems okay. Matsuyo turns down a street you’ve been on before. You always liked the smells here. “It’s a surprise though.” Matsuyo- well, you should _really_ get used to calling her mom. Though you don’t want to get too attached if it won’t work. She may want to give you back. So you won’t think of that. _Matsuyo_ , laughs a little and smiles at you in the mirror.

“You’ll meet your older brothers soon.”

 

*Around 10 Minutes Later*

 

You walk inside clueless and look into a room. There’s a cute pink gift box on the table there. This place seems like home already. You’d like it to be. “For you, dear.” You look at Matsuyo and smile once again. “Thank you.” “No need! No need.” Matsuzo smiles again and you walk to the table. He really wants to spoil you, finally having a daughter. Better than those NEETs…Those…Those demon NEETs.

You kneel down to the table and grab the box lightly. So cool! They worked really hard on this bow! You could _never_ do that! You pull a ribbon end carefully wanting to keep this moment forever. You peak into the box and gasp. There’s so much stuff in here! All for you too! Brushes, hair clips, clothes, sweaters, bracelets, and even a picture frame!

“It’s all mine?” “Of course!” Your mom and dad sit next to you on either side and you remember your brothers. “Ah! Can I meet my brothers? I want to see them!” “Heh, quite eager no?” “I’m just…Really excited!” “I suppose you would be.” Matsuyo pets your hair smiling quietly to herself.

Matsuzo looks at you and then doorway without your notice. Slowly, and very, very stealthy, your brothers walk in without you noticing. “Dear?” “Yeah Matsuyo?” “Dear you can begin to call me mom, whenever is comfortable.” “Oh.”

 Maybe she won’t want to give you back. You’ll work hard as a daughter. Provide for her. Care. You’ll stay with this family. “Would you like to meet your brothers?” “Yes please!” “Well, here they are.” She gestures you to turn around and you do in a heartbeat.

Only then does your heart _truly_ do a flip.

You see no one. No one is there. Why though? Are they…Oh. You get it. A smile breaks to your face and you get up, your parents sensing your curiosity. They’re probably hiding, aren’t they? Why else would they have you excited like this? “Well, I could’ve _swore_ that they were here.” Matsuzo has a playful tint to her voice. Yes, they’re hiding, aren’t they? They’re here. You play along and smile.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to find them.”

“Ugh, move over Fappymatsu…” “Don’t you _dare_ teach her that name!” “Shut up! She’s coming!” “Hustle hustle muscle muscle!” “Shh. She’ll hear us Jyushimatsu…” “Move! I need a good angle!” “Why’s your phone out?!” “Shh!” “Heh, no need to be brash, brother-“ “I really don’t need to hear you!” You giggle to yourself and walk to all the voices. Under a pile of blankets. You don’t know when they got there but it’s okay.

“I…Found you!” You pick up the blankets and some scream. You get a good look at them all and you can’t find words. “That was so girly Todomatsu!” “No it wasn’t! Tell that to Choromatsu-Niisan!” Matsuyo clears her throat in the background. You don’t notice the glare she gives. So sharp all of their faces lose color. They seem dead inside for a second. They don’t even have to look at one another to know. _Mom is going to kill us._

You’re smiling so hard you can feel your face want to fall off. You have six brothers. And they’re all the same! But they look different. They’re all looking a little sheepish but just as curious as you and they all stand up. They’re taller than you, older, too, but you’re so happy!

“Go on, introduce yourself.” Matsuyo taps you on, giving such a sweet smile. So different from the satanic glare you missed a second ago. You nod at her.

You hear them whisper to one another. It’s so obvious, but you don’t even mind. _Brothers…_ You’re quite naïve. You don’t think of anything else but the fact that you have brothers. A family. They’re absolutely fascinated with you.

“Um, well, hi.” You give them a bright smile in hopes to get the point across. “Do you know who she is, boys?” “Um, yes…? Is this what you’ve been talking about for the last few weeks?” Choromatsu looks a bit confused. A bit. Osomatsu and Karamatsu look at each other in disbelief for a second. Jyushimatsu waits with an everlasting wide mouthed smile.  Matsuyo and Matsuzo nod in unison, and all of your now brothers freeze.  
“Tell them your name, dear.” “Oh! Right! I’m (Y/N) and you’re my brothers…right?” “U-U-Um yes! We are!” Choromatsu is doing all the talking. Trying to keep his demons of brothers quiet. They will not teach you bad habits. They will not be rude. They will absolutely not cause you troubles. They will not.

“How old are you? Hustle hustle muscle muscle!” Jyushimatsu defies Choromatsu’s wishes and speaks with a huge dumb smile making you laugh. “Oh, I’m-“ “Osomatsu!” Choro screams for a second at Osomatsu. His mouth began to open, about to say something impossibly rude and ignorant. He knew it. "A-Ah! I'm so sorry! Haha..." Choromatsu knew how stupid he can be and gives him a death stare, urging you to continue. "Oh. Okay" You smile. Oso gives a pouty face and instead, Osomatsu closes his mouth and opens it again seconds later. He yells a word he should never speak in your presence. “Fap-“ Choromatsu shrieks in disbelief. He didn’t! Him shrieking seemed to give his brothers the okay to act like complete idiots. Big mistake. He also cut you off again.

Jyushimatsu yells out happily and it just turns to complete hell. Matsuyo and Matsuzo have just about had it. Their veins seem to want to burst as their sons act stupid. Karamatsu tries holding Jyushimatsu down, while Ichimatsu seems to want to throw up. Osomatsu annoys and embarrasses Choromatsu as he calls him ‘Fappymatsu’ over and over and over with no end. Totty is quick to whip out his phone and take pictures.

 _‘Got a new sister!’_ He does a cutesy pose holding up a peace sign making sure to get his fighting brothers in the picture and you in the corner. He posts that without a single shred of regret. Ichimatsu looks panicked as his eyes scan the room. Karamatsu wrestles a flailing Jyushimatsu on the floor, his sleeves hitting Kara in the face without fail.

Totty takes more pictures and selfies posing and even trying to get you to take one with him. “O-Oh…” You two hold up peace signs and Totty even winks and sticks his tongue out. Choromatsu does _everything_ he possibly can to shut up Osomatsu. Whatever he does, it isn’t enough.

Ichimatsu finally gets enough of it. All the noise, fighting, pictures, pressure. He gets that _face._ Karamatsu gets punched in the face by a laughing Jyushimatsu and Ichi runs. He turns full cat mode and _races_ out the room. You’re in complete shock. Your brothers are…Something else?!

Osomatsu keeps on going, screaming all of Choromatsu’s secrets. What possessed him to do this?! WHY did he even do this?! One last time, he hits his favorite verse of this hell hole. “Fappymatsu Fappymatsu Fappymatsu Fappymatsu Fappyma-“ All of your parents’ veins burst.

“HEY.”

The entire room goes silent. Except the sound of one last picture being taken by Totty. There’s a mess of brothers in the living room. Matsuyo has perfect aim or something, she went from angel to Satan very, very fast. Newspapers hit each of their faces without fail, and they all fall back, suddenly in a straight line. _What the hell?!_

Just as fast as she threw paper at her childrens’ faces, she turned sweet again. You want to be terrified, but you somehow aren’t. In your mind, this seems like a story. An actual story. An old show you watched. No joke. They all lay on the floor with their legs up, seeming like a dead animal. Wow…

Just as you begin to crawl over to Karamatsu, five of the six jump up with huge bumps on their heads. How?! Only Karamatsu lays with his soul slowly flying out his body from his mouth. His face looks so dead and over exaggerated. It almost makes you laugh. “Age!” Matsuyo and Matsuzo look _so_ disappointed. They already knew they were dying. No need to try and make it better.

They salute and Jyushimatsu points at you with a bat. How did that get there?! “How old are you? Haha!” _Finally,_ you get to answer that! You won’t complain though, your family is crazy so far! In a good way though! “I’m sixteen!” You smile at them. This is outrageous! But again, in a good way! “You?” They absolutely amaze you! So cool to have brothers like this. Should you be scared? Yes. Are you? No. Is someone’s soul slowly leaving their body? Yes. Does someone push it back in? No. So you do that instead.

 “Ah, we all just turned twenty two last month…” As if them getting hit upside the head never happened, Choromatsu speaks with a nervous sheepish smile. “Oh.” You look at them all with a huge amused smile and your eyes linger on one a little more. On Karamatsu a tiny bit more. Is he okay? Do you need to- He gasps so loud you’re sure people in the Americas can hear it. That answers your question! He’s alive!

“What’re your names now…?” You give an amused smile as they’re suddenly a bit more ‘formal’ if you can say. “Oh! Right! Heh, I’m Osomatsu your oldest brother!~” He gives an ‘okay’ sign with his hand, him and all his brothers lining up with a wink. Karamatsu lines up too, same stature. Only…Where did his sunglasses come from? “Heh, I’m Karamatsu, your coolest, best, most stylish, impossibly goreg-“ “I’m Choromatsu! Your third oldest brother! Forgive my idiot siblings!” He bows over and over, suddenly on his knees banging his head into the floor. How is he okay?! Ah forget it, you already know it won’t end with logic. You laugh and close your eyes with your smile. Your bright smile. “Ichimatsu…” He looks away, with seemingly nothing else to say. “I’m Jyushimatsu! Your fifth! Hustle hustle muscle muscle! Hooomerun!” He jumps up and hits the ceiling?! Woah! “And I’m Todomatsu right next to you!~” He gives a cute wink again with stars popping off his face. How did they get there?! Oh forget it…

 

“We’re sextuplets!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment on how you would like to see this story progress! If you have any constructive criticism leave it in a comment as well! I'm always trying to improve!


	2. Ch.2 Trying To Impress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit long! Sorry about that ha I'll be sure to make them shorter in the future unless you guys like these chapters pretty long

You’ve loved spending time with your family. They’ve given you everything so far. You’d love to be closer to your brothers. They’re a bit distant right now. You can understand, guessing as you just waltzed into their life as a sibling. Maybe they’re a bit scared? Who knows. You’ve talked to them a bit on more than one occasion but it’s for little things. Despite how weird they are, they all have good qualities to them, you’d say. “What would you like for dinner?” “Oh! Um! Anything you’d make me is fine.” You gently smile and Matsuyo nods. “Okay dear.” She’s just so happy to have a daughter.

“Go get dressed for today, alright?” “Okay.” You just woke up from your exhausting yesterday. Your brothers are a handful, indeed. You walk up the stairs, passing Karamatsu on your way. “Good morning, sister.” Sister? “Good morning.” You smile at him, stopping on the stairs. He stops as well to smile back. You wonder if you should call Matsuyo mom for this next part, since Karamatsu called you sister. You’ll do it.

“Shou-“ “How did you sl- yo-“ “Oops- no you-“ You two stumble in your speech, talking over one another stopping to let the other speak. You eventually laugh and let him go. “Ah, no, you go my sister. I must be a good brother, no?” He somehow pulled out a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and put them on. You laugh again and he deflates a bit. Did you laugh at him because the sunglasses? Was he getting laughed at at all?

“Alright, well,” you wonder if you should “mom asked me what I wanted for breakfast and I didn’t know so…So I was wondering if you’d tell her something.” You did it. Officially called her mom. That was a bit weird. She didn’t exactly feel like your mom yet. But then again she did. You’d keep it as yes, though.  
He takes his sunglasses off and yawns a bit, smiling afterwards. “Heh, yes, of course my angel.” Angel? “I’ll go tell mom something.” You nod, waiting for him to say what he wanted. “What were you going to say a second ago?” “Oh- U-Um right.” That caught him off guard. “How did you sleep last night?” Oh. That’s a nice question.

“I slept well, thank you. I enjoyed sleeping here.” You smile again. Lots and lots of smiles. Your guys’ parents had you sleep in their room. They slept downstairs for the night but you felt sad taking their futon. You’ll be getting a room soon though, from what you know. “And you?” “Heh,” He pushed his sunglasses up to his face more. You just realized he’s wearing sunglasses inside.

“I slept like a baby, an angel, a hibernating rabbit.” Rabbit? He lost you but you nod slowly, the forming word of ‘oh’ on your lips. “Ohhh.” You bring your head down in your nod. “Is that so?” “Yes, it is very so.” He nods twice sharply. “Well, Karamatsu, I have to go get dressed.”

You were wearing a shirt Choromatsu had found and shorts Totty had. The shirt was a bit big but looked alright. Nyaa-Chan, from what you know. You didn’t know one of them liked anime like that. Who’s ever this was. Totty had a pair of shorts that were just fine on you. Black in color.

“Alright, I’ll let you get dressed.” He kept acting ‘cool’, from what you could describe. He’s a try hard? “Okay.” You nod again, going up the stairs smiling and waving. He goes back down to go tell your guys’ mom what to make. Funny, she instantly turned him down. She asked for you, not him.

You look at their door as you go down the hallway. You haven’t gone in their room yet. That’ll be for another day, maybe. Instead you go to Matsuyo and Matsuzo’s room and look for some clothes. You dig through the welcoming box you had received and pulled out a white shirt with a faded frog and lily on it and some jeans. Oh cool, there’s a hoodie too.

You lock the door and change, wondering where you should put all this. You get dressed and put on the hoodie. You should fix your hair. Maybe someone can help you. Not that you need the help, you’d just like to get closer with someone. You’re a bit needy, for your age. You didn’t want to grow up. You still don’t. You’re a lot more like a child than 16 year old.

You take all your clothes and walk downstairs, asking where to put it. “You can put it over in the laundry room. I’m doing laundry today.” Choromatsu looks at you, smiling a tiny bit at your hoodie. A soft pastel orange. It’s pretty plain, but that’s fine. There’s nothing else on it. The drawstrings on it are loose and the hoodie is very soft. You really like it. “Okay, thank you, Choromatsu.” You smile at him, and he smiles back.

He wants to be the best brother. He needs to be the best brother so he can teach you the right way. Not to be lazy and rude like Osomatsu. Not to be painful like Karamatsu. Not to be quiet and pessimistic like Ichimatsu. Not to be hyperactive like Jyushimatsu. And not to be a bratty spoiled demon like Totty. You’re a clean pallet, he needs to teach you right.

You put your clothes in the basket, separating them into dark and light so he doesn’t have to do more work than he has to, and go back to the kitchen. Matsuyo is still cooking. “Dear can you go see where Jyushimatsu is?” “Oh, sure.” You nod. Jyushimatsu is the one with a huge smile, you remember.

You step out into the hall and see Karamatsu again. You nod at him with a quiet reserved smile to acknowledge him being there. He feels noticed for once. He wants to be the one you look up to. You’re such a sweet girl, he can’t let his brother’s corrupt you. You’re still an angel. “Ah, wait.” “Hm?” He turns around to look at you. “Karamatsu, do you know where Jyushimatsu is?” “Ah, yes, he went to practice baseball earlier today.” “Okay.” You nod and smile, going back to the kitchen.

“Karamatsu says he went to practice baseball.” “Okay dear.” Another child out the house. You’ll be easy to take care of. And Matsuyo has so many cute things in mind for a daughter. You walked back out to the hall not really knowing what to do. That’s not so bad though, you’re sure to find something to do.

You’ve always gotten their names right so far, you noticed. They all are different to you, despite the same faces and bodies. They just…Seem different to you. “(Y/NNNN)!” You can’t recognize their voices yet though. You turn around with your giant smile and see Osomatsu. Your oldest brother.

“Osomatsu!” This is new. Him approaching you first? Actually, he’s been the one to be chill. He didn’t really _have_ to talk to you unless he needed something. Something like the remote. However, your other brothers, Karamatsu and Choromatsu, would often tell him not to just demand of you. Not that you even minded. You liked to be of use.

“(Y/N)!~” You turn around again and Todomatsu’s there. Osomatsu and Todomatsu stand across from you. You smile and wave at him, earning a giggle and smile along with a “You’re so cute.” “Hey! I was talking first!” Osomatsu was quick to fire back at his remark. “No you weren’t Niisan!” Totty shot back, looking at him with a light disgusted face. Not one he hoped to put on in front of you. But something caught your ear. _Osomatsu-Niisan…_ Niisan…You should call them that. You look past the arguing two and see another of your brothers sitting in a corner. Ichimatsu.

They all look different as you’ve said. Different hair, different clothing, different expressions, different personalities, and different attitudes. You duck under Osomatsu’s waving arm and dive to him. Totty and Osomatsu didn’t notice you escape over their bickering. You slide down to the corner next to Ichimatsu and he remains unfazed, from what you can tell. On the inside he’s actually freaking out. “Niisan?” You quietly mutter. His head perks up, frozen. _Niisan…? You called him Niisan?_ This is moving very fast. Even after you call him Niisan, something Jyushimatsu really only does, his head deflates back to his knees.

“Ichimatsu-Niisan?” You tap his shoulder a bit getting a sharp reaction. He quickly speaks to get you to go away. Maybe you shouldn’t want to talk to him. Maybe. “Go play with Todomatsu and Osomatsu-Niisan…” His eyes fall on you but he doesn’t move his head. Instead he curls up a bit more. You stare at Ichi, not willing to give up just yet. “But I wanna play with you instead…” You give puppy dog eyes and silently plead. “Mhm…” He hugs his knees even more and you stay where you are, plopped down next to your fourth eldest.

 

Without warning, Todomatsu barges into the living room and scares you both. “C’mon (Y/N)! We’re going shopping!” Todomatsu grabs your arm and pulls you up. You stumble a little but stand up straight. What about Ichimatsu? Against your better judgement, you agree. “O-Okay!” Your toes pointed inward as you straightened out your hoodie. “Hey!” Osomatsu runs into the living room as well. Did Todomatsu run away from Osomatsu? “Bye Osomatsu-Niisan!~” Totty rushes out the door with you, you laughing and giggling the whole time. _They’re so weird…_

 

*Around 20 minutes later*

 

“Have you been here?” “No, I haven’t.” You smile at him and put your hands in your pockets. You took a liking to this hoodie. Soft and a nice color. “Well you’re going to _love_ this place!” Todomatsu gasped and cupped his cheeks. You smile and tilt your head playfully. “I will?” “There’ll be so many cute things for you to try on!” Clothing? “Is it a clothing store?” “Well, we’re going to more than one store.” He giggled. He had money.

He was going to spoil you. He was going to be the best brother, no doubt. They all wanted to be the best but none of them knew the other’s intentions. They hadn’t discussed it, but it was a race. A fight. Who’s going to be the best?

You nod and smile at Totty, and look around this mall. You’ve never been here in your life and it’s so cool! You were given away a few months after you were born so you never got to see things like this. But there’s a first time for everything! “Todomatsu-Niisan!” It’s fun to say those things. And he doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seems a bit happy to be called Niisan. Finally. After being the youngest for _so_ many years.

“Hm?~” “What’s that store?” “Oh! That’s where we’re going! Good eye!~” He smiled at you and you smiled back, happy to help. He’s making sure to be extra nice right now. He can’t his brother’s expose his demon nature. Not to such a girl like you. He needs to make sure you view him as the best brother.

You two walk in the store and it’s really pink. Like, _really_ pink. There’s even glitter on the floor! You gasp under your breath and look around. The ceiling even fits the colors! Black and pink with dots of white paint. “C’mon! Don’t wanna miss lunch later.” He knew you two wouldn’t be home for breakfast. He can buy you something when you got hungry.

“Ah, have I said you can call me Totty?” “Totty?” “Yup! My nickname.” He gives a cutesy giggle. Anything to get you to think he was better. “Oh! Right!” That makes sense. You smile at him, nodding as you do. You’ve heard your brothers call him that. “Ha, you’re so cute.” He smiles at you, purposely acting cute. You two look around in the store.

“Ooh! This would look cute on you.” Totty pick a skirt and sleeveless shirt off a rack and holds them up to you. You laugh and hold out your arms for him to do it better. It isn’t exactly your style but whatever makes him happy. You’re not quite sure what your style is exactly either. “So cute! We’re _definitely_ keeping this!” You nod not giving much mind and continue looking around. This place is crazy! There’s got to be tons of people here!

You turn around in slow circles taking everything in with starry eyes. You’ve always wanted this. Though you always imagined a sister taking you to one of these stores, not your brother. Doesn’t matter. A sibling is doing this for you. “Ah! Cute!” Totty held more clothes up to you and you gladly posed for him. “Go try them on!” Totty laughed and grabbed your hand giggling and smiling and often acting cuter than he is on the inside, and skillfully weaved through the crowd to the fitting rooms.

“There’s a lot of people…” “Don’t worry I’ll be out here.” He waved you off smiling handing you the skirt and shirt outfit. You nod with a nervous smile and grab the clothes. You get to a room and lock the door then begin to change. You can’t tell which way you’re supposed to wear this. It’s confusing but you won’t ask for help.

It has a zipper on the inside but a bow on the outside connecting? Were you supposed to adjust the bow or the lace? After struggling for a few minutes, you get the skirt. The ribbon lined the side of the bubblegum pink skirt and an even fainter pink bow was at the side. “Yush!” You quietly score to yourself once you get it then change your shirt. That was luckily easy.

It was a soft yellow sweater that went over your skirt. It was indeed a cute outfit, you won’t lie. Totty really does know what looks cute on you. Once you finish, you walk outside leaving the door open a bit.

“Ahh! You look _so_ adorable! We’re buying you _everything_ you need to look this cute always!” That made you laugh and smile. “Want ice cream later? Choromatsu-Niisan gave us some money~” Totty hides a devilish glint behind his smile. Of course you didn’t know that he stole some money from his older brothers just to treat you to a day of shopping. You also didn’t know that you two were staying a while. He’ll do whatever he needs to be the best. Even beat mom at this game of being your favorite.

“Yeah! I’ll have to tell him thank you!” “Ah! No need! I already did!” “Oh! Okay then!” You smile brightly once again and realize that you just feel smiley today. Totty didn’t like the idea of you thanking Choromatsu for anything. Especially stolen money. He’s sure Choro has the same idea he has in being the favorite. He won’t lose to anyone, he’ll remain one step ahead.

 

*30 Minutes Later*  


“Thank you!” You have a large smile stretched across your face. You haven’t smiled this much in a long time. “Anytime! I’d do _anything_ for you!~” You nod with a gentle smile and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, a contrast between your bright happy laughs and smiles. You had gotten (F/Flavor) ice cream because you figured it’d taste good. It really does! “Are you _sure_ I should be wearing this? It’s so pretty…I don’t want to stain this.” You hold your ice cream away from your clothes so you don’t spill it.

“Oh! Of course it’s okay to wear it! Choromatsu-Niisan and mom do the laundry anyway~ And I’ll wash it for you if they won’t!” That’s a lie. He has to do chores too he normally just doesn’t. Finds a way to get someone else to. He has dirt on most his brothers. He didn’t like doing laundry, but he’d do anything for you to be the best. After all, it’s a race, isn’t it?

“Thank you so much!” You smile bright again with no other way to express your graditude and Totty doesn’t regret that lie. He’ll find a way for his brothers to wash it like always. He always has ways.

 

*20 Minutes Later*

 

He’s carried every single bag so far. You’ve offered, but every time he just smiles his sickly sweet smile, and says it’s okay. He always offers you more and more things. You don’t want to waste all his money. Besides, you’d like to give back too. “Ooh! Look at this! Isn’t it cool?” You look through a store window at a snow globe in a candle shop.

It’s quite cute. A little yawning bear in a snowy setting. “Ah! That is cool! It’d look great in your room at home.” He giggles and readjusts one of the bags full of clothes. Your room should be ready for you tonight. Totty is getting a tiny bit tired of carrying everything but it’s all for a good reason. Also, none of money he’s been spending is _his._

“Really? You think so?” You liked the thought of having it in your room. “Mhmm! Do you want it?” He’s getting it for you anyway. He knows you do want it. “O-Oh! No it’s okay! I just thought it was cool.” You kinda did want it. But you didn’t want to have him buy you item after item. “Nonsense!~ Let’s get it for you!” “Oh…Okay.” You smile anyway and let him take you into the store. Maybe you two can get a candle for Matsuyo and Matsuzo’s room.

Totty grabs your hand and takes you inside the store. He’s spoiled you nonstop all day today. Mostly against your will. You didn’t want to be a bother. You weren’t, though. “Can you hold this for a second? So sorry to have to ask you!” “It’s okay!” Totty slides two bags off his arms into your hands. You gladly take two of the bags he’s holding for you.

He grabs an identical snow globe off a shelf next to it. You follow him as he walks to the store counter as he pays for it. “Would you like a white bag or a blush color?” “Blush’s fine!” Totty shines his cute smile at the cashier and she smiles happily and even throws a lollipop in.

“Thank you! Have a nice day!” “You too!” You wave at the girl and Totty takes your bags again. “Thanks!~ We should get home though before the ‘Police’ of our family come to get us.” Police? You should ask about it. You don’t see it, but Totty rolls his eyes trying to hide his distaste for his brother’s in his smile and tone.

“Who’s that?” You would like to know. Seems interesting. “Oh! Um, Ichimatsu-Niisan and Choromatsu-Niisan normally.” He laughs and you nod smiling at the thought. Them both in cop uniforms holding fake badges. You amuse yourself sometimes. You giggle and look back up. “Jyushimatsu-Niisan is sometimes the police dog.” “He’s the dog?!” You ask astonished really wanting to see that. “Yeah, I’ve seen it before!”

You suddenly start bouncing with excitement. You _really_ want to see that! You never act your age but, you should be able to have fun. Jyushimatsu as a police dog. Seems odd. Todomatsu smiles to himself. He’s spoiled you _all_ day today. Up till a bit past noon. He’s sure he made the best impression on you so far. Especially after yesterday.

Totty moves three bags into his other hand and taps your nose with his index finger. “And you’ll look so _cute_ in all of this!” “You think?” You give a sheepish smile. “Mhmm!” Totty’s hand was _really_ killing him at this point but he ignored the pain. He just simply moved four bags back to his other hand.

“We should get home before the ‘police’ come to get us now!”


	3. Race To The Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the race starts.

You and Totty make it home at around 3ish. Ish. When you walked inside you first noticed the scent of baking. Maybe Matsuyo had made something. Or, mom, for that matter. You should get used to calling her mom more. Todomatsu looks a bit cautious. He silently takes his shoes off, a cold sweat gracing his brow. _Are the demons home?!_

You look at him for a second a bit confused with his actions. Shouldn’t he announce that you were home? Maybe you should do it. Yeah, you think you will. You take your shoes off too, not trying to be quiet but succeeding that way anyway.

“Todoma-“ “Shh! Sorry but!-“ He looks both ways peering into the living room. _Are they out?!_ You pout for a second, being cut off like that. At least he said sorry. After a short minute of him putting all your bags on the floor and gazing into the living room and kitchen once more, he decides that it’s safe and lets out a breath of relief.

“Ah, sorry, (Y/N).” “It’s okay.” You smile back, wanting to thank him a thousand times over for the gifts. You wonder why he’d spend so much on you already but, it’s something you shouldn’t think of, as selfish as that sounds. Those were _gifts_. Gifts shouldn’t be weighed by price. It’s from thought and heart, and Totty put much thought into what he bought you. Having you try on items and judging how you looked in them for the better. They were gifts, and even though you saw receipts, you shouldn’t say anything.

“Looks like mom isn’t home, either.” _Yes!_ He scored himself over and over again in his head. _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! They’re not home! I have more time with her! Those demons won’t get a chance! I’ll remain ahead! I just have to know what she’s interested in to talk about it with her! I’ve moved up a bit! No longer a trash older brother!_

“Oh, is that so?” “Ah- yeah.” He looks back at you, completely normal again. “What about dad?” “Ah, he’s always with mom. It’s okay, though, cutie.” He winks giving off his cute attitude again. Specially reserved for you. “I’ll help you out until mom gets home!~” “…” You think about it for a second before nodding with a smile. “Alright.”

You crouch down, not used to skirts, and find a way to crouch without your underwear showing. That’d be embarrassing. You begin to take out some clothes from some bags and move them to other bags, something Totty didn’t let you do at the mall. “Oh? What’re you doing?” His voice is coated with such a sweet covering. He would _never_ be this nice to his _brothers_. Only you.

“I’m moving these so…” You pull out a soft pastel hoodie. A soft baby blue hue. It has a fur lined hood, sleeves, and hem. The fur was white with dots of glitter here and there. It was a very pretty hoodie. Very expensive to your tastes, too. But, it was a gift. “…I can take it upstairs easier.” You put that and a summer top in another bag.

Now that bag is full, and you can take less trips. “Ah! Wait! I’ll do it for you!” See, having a sister is awesome to Totty, especially a little sister, but he liked to be babied sometimes. Someone else would normally do this for him but everyone has to step outside of their comfort zones sometime, no?

“I think I can do it myself, thank you.” You gave an apologetic look with a laugh. “You’ve done so much for me already today.” “Oh.” He stopped looking blank for a moment. “I’ll get another one for you then.” He begins to do the same thing you did, moving clothes into other bags.

He had gone to many stores with you, and had many kinds of boxes and bags. Some circular boxes, some square and even a star shaped. They all had cute designs and patterns some with 3D stick ons and some with bows. These were made to last. The bags were like any other, but of course had cute designs and colors that were soft or vibrant. It was a good day of shopping, you’d say.

Totty was the only Matsu with money left.

He knew Osomatsu gave money to Choromatsu, who in turn gave it to Karamatsu, who gave it to Jyushimatsu, who gave it to Ichimatsu, who gave it back to Osomatsu, who handed it off to Jyushimatsu, who gave it to Todomatsu himself, who gave it all back to Ichimatsu, who then gave it to Choromatsu, who had it last before Totty finally stole it all away. A good portion of money, along with his job, Osomatsu getting lucky with Pachinko, and his mom spoiling him as the youngest. Even if they were all born the same day, he was the baby.

You two talked a tiny bit about things you wished to achieve, before Totty opened the door to your room. It was very plain and empty, but that’s how rooms start off. You looked in awe with having a room to yourself. “Maybe next time we go out we can get fairy lights.” Totty smiled at you keeping his distance. To think the second day he met you he wanted to spoil you.

He’s doing this with a tiny heart. He indeed wants to be the favorite, but he also enjoys finally being older. Besides, you’re very sweet and such a kind hearted girl. How could he not want to be around you? He’s lucky you’re in his life now. He’s determined to be a good brother, really.

“Oh? Maybe so.” You smiled back at him and decided to open your dresser. Your room was a pale dull (F/C). Not much to look at, but it was all yours. You had an actual bed, too. Not a futon. Why would they give you this? Your parents should have this! Or maybe your brothers too, depending. You wouldn’t mind swapping this for a futon for them any day.

Your dresser was plain white with floral patterns painted on the side. They were painted after the dresser was bought, you’re sure. It was very pretty, though. (Favorite Flower)s drawn all over with vines snaking up and down the edges. You open it, past your awe and begin to refold your clothes to put them away.

Totty helps you out as you work on this. He puts up a poster he bought you while you two were out. It was really the only cheap thing he had bought you. You wanted to make sure it was cheap. “Like this, (Y/N)?” “Mhmm.” You look over your shoulder. “Any way you think best.” That wasn’t the answer he needed, but he’ll take it.

The poster was of (Favorite Show Or Anime), your all-time favorite. You absolutely loved it. “What’s your favorite color anyway?” He looks over you, his voice still as sweet as always. “(F/C).” You said it plain and simple. You don’t have to try and sound cute. Your voice can already be considered cute. No need to try any harder. “Aww such a cute color for a cute girl!” It slipped. Not that you minded in any way, you never really heard that.

“Aha thank you.” You smiled at him, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear (or if you have very short hair: you tilt your head to the left with a quiet laugh). “Haha no problem. By the way-“

“WE’RE HOME!!!”

Oh. _God._ The demons are home!

Todomatsu’s blood runs cold. _And so the game begins._ Who’s going to get your attention tonight? “Oh!” You smile widely. You knew they weren’t home. It was too quiet. You run to your door, sliding it open popping your head out. “Welcome home!” You pop back in folding the last of your clothes and fixing up a bit more in your room.

Totty knew he couldn’t let you go downstairs. Not at all. You’d be fixed to them! Probably transfixed by what he knows! For all he can tell, you can be scarred for life by one of Ichimatsu’s ‘freak out’ moments or the rest of his brother’s creepy moves! Like the barista trouble all over again! He could’ve gone to the mixer just fine!

“I’m going to go say hi to them, Todomatsu.” You gave him a glace to make sure he heard you. “O-Oh! Um,” _Think fast, Todomatsu!_ “would you like me to go with you?” _Good!_ “Ah, no thank you. I’ll be quick, promise.” You laugh and give him a reassuring hand gesture. “If you’re sure…” _No! No! No! Don’t just say that!_ Too late. You’re out the room.

You get downstairs and they’re all looking pretty spent. They’re dirty too…Did they roll around in dirt or something?! They were all smiling pretty widely though. You wouldn’t put it past them. “Hello.” You wave shyly at them. They stare for a bit, waiting for one another to speak.

Almost as if it was on cue, Jyushimatsu waves his arms doing a weird tentacle thing. “Haiii!!!” You begin to giggle at that and you wonder how that’s happening. “Where did you all-“ “NEETs move over!” Matsuyo walks past them all and stops when she sees you. “Oh! (Y/N).” She smiles sweetly at you and shoves over Osomatsu. Ouch.

“C’mon, move over NEETs.” NEETs…? You’ve never heard the term. “What’s a NEET…?” Karamatsu pushes his sunglasses to his nose more. Again with sunglasses inside, it’s humorous. “Heh, my sister, it means-“ Choromatsu raises his hand barely with a blank expression almost. “Not in Education Employment or Training.” Oh. That sounds a bit like you, to be honest.

“Aha does that mean I’m one too?” The room gets quieter than it already can. You can’t even hear Jyushimatsu’s breathing. “Oh, no, (Y/N). You’d have to be an adult.” “Oh?” “Mhmm.” Matsuyo laughs at your harmless question and everybody runs inside, filing in.

They all run into the kitchen throwing down bags rather than placing. As you walk in to see what’s happening Todomatsu comes downstairs. He’s red in the face and straight up annoyed. How dare his brothers come home so soon! He had time! Those demons just had to ruin it!

“Mat-“ “Mom is fine, dear.” She smiles sweetly, really wanting a daughter to call her mom. “Oh.” Then, mom it is. The word is odd to you but you’ve longed to say it, so now you will. “Then, mom where’s dad?” Two in one! “Ah, he’s out right now. He’ll be home later.” “Oh. Alright.” You smile as your brothers run around the kitchen doing god knows what.

Totty quietly makes his move and slides into the kitchen. How dare they! “Oi-“ “KARAMATSU-NIISAN! HERE HERE!” All of your eyes are drawn to Jyushimatsu’s screaming. Karamatsu holds a piece of candy looking a bit put on the spot. _Was he supposed to give it?_ “A-Ah-“ Osomatsu snatches it from his hands and runs. All of his brothers, including Totty, scream in unison.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!!!”

 

*An Hour Later*

 

You we’re feeling disgusting. Karamatsu spilt hair gel and conditioner all over you, having the mixture in a bowl as he carefully carried it to the bathroom downstairs. You we’re walking into the closet to grab something for Osomatsu, not knowing what it was you we’re looking for, while Kara walked into you, spilling it over you.

“I-I’m so sorry!” “Aha it’s okay.” You’re a bit disgusted. Conditioner and hair gel feels weird all over you. And this was your favorite hoodie too. It was quite late. Around 10. “Oi! (Y/N)! Did you find it?” “A-Ah…Sorry, Osomatsu! I didn’t.” You felt the conditioner seep into your clothes as you tried getting some of it off of your face. He spilt quite a lot.

“Would you like me to get you new clothes?” “Um…Yes please that’d be nice.” You nod at Karamatsu, smiling through your discomfort. Osomatsu groans loudly in the other room, getting scolded by Choromatsu. “You go get it! You make her do things when you don’t do anything back!” He rolls his eyes at him and kicks him.

“Are you okay (Y/N)?” Choromatsu voices his concern for you over Osomatsu’s groaning and complaining. “Ughhh! So unfair! All I ever do is be a good brother!” “Stop lying!” Totty looks over at his two brothers. _Pair of idiots…_ He thought. “Yes I’m okay!” You yell over their fighting. You’re not sure where Matsuyo and Matsuzo went.

Karamatsu runs back downstairs with some clothes for you. The gel-conditioner mix got in your hair and it’s beginning to feel weird. “I’m so sorry my sweet sister! Forgive this sinful man!” “Okay…?” You laugh and take the clothes. “I forgive you.” He didn’t expect you to forgive him so easily. What’s done is done, though.

You get dressed in the bathroom and look at all the gel-conditioner in your hair. _So much…_ There’s an assortment of items in their bathroom, you noticed. You hadn’t gone to the one downstairs because you’ve been really only upstairs, the kitchen, living room, or you’ve been out. You hadn’t had a time to check out the downstairs one.

In this one however, there are lots of lotions, shampoos, conditioners, colognes and even hairsprays and a light pallet of makeup. _Matsuyo, maybe._ Yeah, definitely Matsuyo. Quietly scanning the area, you decide on a shower. You turn your clothes right side out and fold them despite them being covered in gel and conditioner.

“Um…” Choromatsu or Osomatsu…? Who was doing laundry tonight…? “Osomatsu!” You pray that’s right. “Yeahhh?” He lazily shouts over his shoulder, earning a quiet sigh from you. “Where should I put my clothes again…?” “Ask Fappyma-“ “(Y-Y-Y-Y-Y/N)! Over here!” Choromatsu kicks Osomatsu as hard as he possibly can and makes a run for it to you.

“AH CHOROMATSU!” Osomatsu does take his chance to reach for his ankle to trip him, but he gets away JUST in time. You smile at them and Choromatsu looks over his shoulder at Osomatsu. _At the rate this is going…Akumatsu will arrive._ He shudders at the thought and turns to you.

“J-Just put it here! Aha.” He places his hand behind his head smiling a nervous smile. Osomatsu is going to kill him! “Oh, okay. Thanks, Choromatsu-Niisan.” It slipped. Choromatsu…Niisan? “C-C-Choromatsu…N-Niisan…?” Your face flushes a bright red. That was an accident!

“A-A-Aha…Am I not allowed to call you that…?” “Oh! N-No it’s fine!” You two both give sheepish expressions as you look elsewhere around the room. _…Accident!_ “WHAT?! SO YOU CALL FA- _CHOROMATSU_ NIISAN BUT YOU CAN’T CALL ME NIISAN?” “I just never-“ “Osomatsu don’t yell at her like that!”

Oh no…  
“I’m not I’m just-“ “Sister? Do you want to come with me upstairs? If you want you can take a shower up there too.” Karamatsu wearily looks at his brothers then at you. Nervous. “U-Um…Sure. Are they going to be alright?” You look over at them. Ohhh god. They look about ready to start fighting.

“Ah, yes, my darling. They’ll be fine.” He smiles at you and you nod, going upstairs with him.

 

*12am*

 

“Ah, Osomatsu-Niisan?” “Hahhh?” He seemed to be half asleep, startled by the voice of Todomatsu. “Do you think…Do you think (Y/N) likes one of us more?” He had that tone to him. Like he knew the answer. And to him, the answer was _yes, yes, yes_. “Ummm. I don’t know.” Oso laughs dumbly earning a groan from Choromatsu.

“Ugh, Niisan…” “Sorry.” Osomatsu smiles and pets Choromatsu’s hair, having him grab his hand and shove it to his face. “Ah, my brothe-“ “(Y/N) is going to like me best.” A calm voice broke the near fight. Who was that…?

“Jyushimatsu?” “Yes, Ichimatsu-Niisan?” Ah, so it was Jyushimatsu. They wonder what’s making him so quiet all of a sudden. “I think (Y/N) will like me, more…” “No way Niisan!” Totty looks over Karamatsu to see a softly smiling Ichimatsu.

“Heh, (Y/N) wi-“ “Nooo! Me!” Osomatsu whines cutting Karamatsu off. “Shh! You’ll wake her!” Choromatsu hit’s Osomatsu once again. “Me!” Jyushimatsu laughs quietly throwing up the covers. They all glare at one another, Karamatsu the sweet uncomfortable one. “Br-“

“It’s on.”

 

And so, the race starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! These updates are slow, I'm sorry, but I haven't forgotten about this! Trust me! I just have things all around aha sorry. If there's something you'd like to see comment it and I'll try to make it happen! Thank you sooo much for the 20+ Kudos already, too! I had no idea this would happen when I posted this, ha. You all make me smile so much. Thank you dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing this and I don't regret posting it lol. Leave a comment on suggested ways the story should progress or come constructive criticism! I always want to improve!


End file.
